Alone No More
by YumeZoe
Summary: S7 Alternate. Saved from an inevitable fate, Amy and Rory continue travelling with the Doctor, but the three are nearing Trenzalore and with Amy suffering from something from the unknown, the Doctor may have to pull drastic actions if he wants to keep his new found family and happiness. And just who is the mysterious Clara Oswald? SHORT HIATUS
1. Prologue

She made her decision, even though they cried and begged for her to stop and think. What they didn't understand was that she didn't need to think. Her mind was made up. She stepped into the bright light. She knew what she had to do.

Before that, she wanted to do something else.

* * *

"Amy! Come and see this!"

She paused just as she was about to close the door. She poked her head out.

"What?" She asked. Curious at what her husband had found, Amy stepped out and walked up to him, the distinct closing of the TARDIS door closing behind her. There was a distressed hum in her mind, but she ignored it.

"There's a gravestone here of someone with the same name as me." Rory explained. Amy looked at the grave in question.

"What?" She giggled incredulously. She looked up to meet his confused gaze.

Then everything happened all at once.

She heard herself yelling for the Doctor as Rory spun around with wide eyes to face the disintegrating Weeping Angel, the bright flash of light that had erupted a second before dissipated. Amy grabbed his hand and pulled him towards her as the TARDIS door slammed open.

"What the hell happened?" River exclaimed. The Doctor joined them, staring at the scene as Rory gripped her tightly. No one said anything.

Amy turned to where the beam of light had come from and caught a flash of brown hair as their saviour ran off.

* * *

They all sat in the TARDIS silently, not sure how to talk after what happened. Amy was still trying to digest it all. Rory had almost been touched. The Doctor said that if that had happened, there would have been no way to get him back. Amy wasn't sure what she would have done if that was true.

They had all left her in the console room to do their own things. The thrum of the engines lulled her but it didn't stop the tears that slid down her face. The day was just too emotionally charged for her to process everything at once.

She had almost lost _Rory._

A small cough caught her attention. She looked up to see River smiling sheepishly at her.

"I was just about to head off...but I wanted to say goodbye first." She explained quietly.

"You knew, didn't you?" Amy asked. River looked confused. "You knew this would happen. That we would be saved."

"Yes." River replied. "I didn't know about this in the first place. The only reason I wrote the book was because you suggested it."

"When?"

"In time." River replied with a twinkle in her eyes. Amy smiled and pushed herself off the jump seat, wrapping her arms around her daughter in a hug. Her baby Melody. She wondered if they could ever make up for lost time. Suddenly, River pulled her back, a serious look in her eyes.

"Mother, I'm sorry." River whispered. Amy looked at her with a confused gaze. "For what's to come. I'm sorry for what's to come. I need you to be very brave and to do the right thing. And don't let the Doctor travel alone. God knows where he'll end up if you ever did that."

With that cryptic message, River pulled away and clicked on her vortex manipulator, zapping away to who knows where. Amy looked at the spot her daughter had just been, her mind racing with a thousand thoughts and possibilities.

An arm wrapped around her shoulders and she looked up to meet Rory's curious gaze.

"You okay?" He asked her. Amy shook her head and leaned into his one-armed embrace.

"I almost lost you today." She whispered.

"I told you I'd come back to life." He said teasingly. Amy swatted his arm.

"That's not funny, Rory." She snapped furiously. Rory made eye contact and his expression softened.

"I know. I'm sorry."

Amy sighed and rested her arm on his shoulder, too exhausted to continue being angry. "What do we do now?" She whispered.

"We'll figure it out." Rory replied softly. "Together,"

"Or not at all." Amy finished off with conviction.

* * *

The next couple of days, the Doctor forced Amy and Rory on safe adventures. For a while, they didn't mind. They wanted to spend time with each other. Eventually, they both started to grow restless but the Doctor continued to go on safe adventures.

It continued to the point that Amy and Rory grew worried.

"We need to talk." Amy said as she stepped into the console room. The Doctor was fiddling with the console, a grin on his face.

"Yes! Where do you want to go next? There's the fabulous Monte Vista in the Sahara cluster- not the Earth one, that's boring, or Space Florida! We haven't been to Space Florida in a while, have we? It's been over ten years for you and for me, well-"

"Doctor." Amy cut off his rant. He stopped babbling and looked at her sheepishly, shuffling restlessly. "What's this all about?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." The Doctor said. "We're still going on adventures, aren't we?"

"Those are not adventures." Amy narrowed her eyes. "Those are you playing it safe. Why?"

The Doctor's eyes flitted to the ground. Amy signalled for Rory to stay back as soon as he joined them.

"Doctor?" He still wouldn't meet her gaze. Then it all clicked into place. "You're scared."

"The Angels almost took you away." The Doctor said uncertainly. "What would I have done then? I've already lost so much."

"But that doesn't mean we stop doing what we do!" Amy tried.

"Doesn't it?" The Doctor's gaze snapped up to meet hers. "How long until something like this happens again Amy? If not the Angels, then the Daleks or the Cybermen or the Master. Bottom line is, something will almost certainly happen that will take you away." His painful gaze flickered over to Rory. "Take him away."

"Doctor," Amy said softly, reaching down and scooping his hand, giving it a soft squeeze. "It's okay, we're still here." Rory stepped over and took his other hand. "See? We're both still alive. There's no need to do this."

"But-"

"But nothing," Amy chuckled. "This is _our_ choice. Not yours. We decided what we want Doctor, and we want the adventure. It's the reason we chose you over normal life, isn't it?"

"Two against one," Rory smiled softly. "You're outnumbered, mate."

The Doctor looked between them uncertainly. Slowly, his expression lightened and he pulled them both into a crushing hug.

"There we go!" Amy giggled triumphantly. "I always get what I want, don't I?"

The Doctor laughed. "Yes, you do." He kissed them both on the head. "My Ponds."

The phone went off and the Doctor pulled away to answer it. Rory wrapped an arm around her.

"That was a pretty good speech, Mrs Williams."

"Thank you, Mr Pond." Amy kissed his cheek.

"Hello?" The Doctor's questioning voice filled the console room. "Vastra? Yes, yes...snow? Well, it's not something I do-" He met Amy's steely gaze and sighed. "We'll be right there." He put the phone down and turned to look at them. "It's snowing?"

"Okay..." Rory trailed off uncertainly. "So?"

"What's so scary about snow?" Amy scoffed.

"No clouds." The Doctor replied.

"No clouds means there can't be snow." Amy nodded in understanding.

"Precisely, Pond." The Doctor snapped his fingers at her, already racing around the console room. "Fancy a trip to Victorian England?"

"We've never really been, have we?" Rory mused. "Something always comes up."

"Like right now." Amy pointed out. The Doctor muttered sheepishly. Amy smirked at him. "Just how we like it."

The Doctor smirked at them. His hand trailed over the wibbly lever.

"Alright then, off to Victorian England."

He pulled the lever.

* * *

"And this is a helpline?" Clara asked incredulously, her laptop placed precariously on her lap.

"That's right, love." The woman on the other end reassured. "Best helpline in the universe."

Clara looked down at the number she had scribbled down. She was about to ask for more details when a dispute between Angie and Artie broke out downstairs. She sighed.

"Alright, thanks, I'll call the number." She quickly hung up and raced down to the kitchen, the paper stuffed into her pocket.


	2. The Snowmen part 1

_A/N: I don't own Doctor Who. This is an AU of the seventh series of the rebooted era to feature Amelia and Rory Pond/Williams. It will follow canon but there will be changes because different characters means different outcomes, obviously._

"Doctor?" Rory asked slowly.

"Yes, Rory?" His Time Lord friend hummed, not really paying attention. Rory's eyes were drawn to the red spectacles perched on his nose.

"...Are those Amy's glasses?"

They were walking down a snowy alleyway looking for clues on the case Vastra had called them for a few days ago. Amy had stayed behind to help the others with who-knows-what while the Doctor eagerly jumped into what Victorian England had to offer, dragging Rory along.

The Doctor remained silent.

"Oh my god, you stole her glasses." Rory accused. The Doctor quickly clamped a hand over his mouth as if Amy could somehow hear them.

"Quiet!" The Doctor hissed. Rory rolled his eyes at the incredulity of the situation.

"Are you serious? Rory deadpanned. "Amy's not even here! There's no way she could hear us."

The Doctor relaxed. "Right, yes, you have a good point." He clapped Rory on the shoulders and continued walking down the alleyway. Rory jogged to catch up.

"That doesn't mean she won't kill you when she finds out." Rory pointed out, raising his index finger to illustrate his point. The Doctor whirled around to face him. If Rory hadn't known the Doctor as well as he did now, he would've jumped in surprise at the random turn.

"Also a good point," He said worriedly, wringing his hands. He looked further down the alleyway before turning to face Rory again, a triumphant grin etched on his face. "Well, down ahead is a dead end, which means that there's nothing to find there- _which means_ we can get back and put the glasses away before Amy even notices. Great plan, let's go."

He pulled Rory along with him as they walked past a bar, rambling about how quick they could get back to Paternoster Row.

"Did you two make this snowman?" Rory turned around to see a small barmaid staring at a Snowman. He frowned. That wasn't there before.

"No." The Doctor shrugged. Suddenly, his eyes lit up and he turned to Rory excitedly. "Do you think Amy would build a Snowman with me?"

"Well, who did?" The barmaid cut in before Rory could answer the Doctor. "'Cos it wasn't there a second ago."

Rory crashed straight into the Doctor's back.

"It just appeared...from nowhere."

The Doctor slowly turned around and walked over to the barmaid, who was studying him quizzically. Rory watched from a distance as the Doctor walked around the snowman, picking up pieces and letting them fall from his hand.

"That's interesting." The Doctor said, looking excitedly between the barmaid and Rory. "Maybe it's snow that fell before. Maybe it remembers how to make snowmen." Rory raised an eyebrow and the Doctor shrugged. "It's not that odd considering!"

"Odd? Snow that can remember? That's not odd, that's silly!" The barmaid scoffed.

"What's wrong with silly?" The Doctor asked affronted. The barmaid was studying the snowman, unimpressed.

"Nothing. Still talking to you, ain't I?" She grinned cheekily. The Doctor grinned back at her.

"What's your name?"

"Clara." The barmaid known as Clara introduced herself.

"Nice name, Clara. You should definitely keep it." He advised, winking at Rory. A small smile graced Rory's lips. "I'm the Doctor and this is-"

"Snowman." The woman gasped. Rory furrowed his eyebrows.

"Eh?" The Doctor looked at her strangely. Clara pointed at something behind Rory and he turned, almost jumping at the snowman that was staring back at him. He moved backwards slowly.

"Doctor, what's happening?" Rory hissed.

"Erm-well- by my calculations, the snow emits a low level telepathic field. It seems to reflect people's thoughts and memories and because it's unusual, somehow it carries a previous shape and-"

The Doctor was cut off by the appearance of another snowman. Rory was standing by the Doctor's side now. The Doctor leaned into his side.

"Rory, were you thinking about it?" He hissed into his ear. Rory nodded. He could see the Doctor roll his eyes in his periphery vision. "Oh good job! Were you thinking about it, Clara?"

"Yes." Clara replied just as another snowman appeared.

"Doctor..." Rory hissed, growing increasingly anxious.

"Well, stop. Both of you, stop thinking about the snowmen!"

"How?" Rory asked.

"How do you think?!"

"I don't know!"

The closest snowman leaned in and breathed ice cold snowflakes at them. Rory felt a hand grab his shoulder before he was pulled down. Great, an angry Frosty the snowman was trying to freeze them to death.

"Clara, listen to me." The Doctor said urgently, his hand leaving Rory's shoulder. He could hear the concerned murmurs from inside the bar but he didn't turn around. "The snow's feeding off your thoughts."

"I don't understand." Clara said. She sounded scared. Rory couldn't blame her, he was scared too. Scared of a snowman.

Oh, Amy was going to have a field day.

"You're caught in their telepathic field. They're mirroring you. The more you think about the snowmen, the more they appear." More snowmen appeared as if to prove the Doctor's point. "Imagine them melting. The both of you. Picture it. Picture them melting!"

Rory shut his eyes and thought of Amy. His Scottish wife and her crazy colourful personality. He thought of the Doctor as he whizzed around the TARDIS, pulling levers and pressing buttons. He thought of River, his daughter travelling through Time and Space having fun. He jumped when something splashed all over him and he was suddenly very wet.

"Well, very good. Very, very good. Ha!" The Doctor exclaimed, pulling Rory to his feet. Rory finally opened his eyes and saw Clara sitting on the floor, dazed.

"You okay?" The Doctor asked him, running his hands down and smoothing his clothes before clapping his shoulders proudly. Rory nodded. He suddenly remembered something and his eyes widened in worry.

"Amy. She went out with Vastra and Jenny."

"Which is why we have to get back to Paternoster Row _very_ quickly." The Doctor whispered.

"Is that going to happen again?" Clara asked and Rory turned to face her. She was still sitting on the floor. He turned towards the bar window. As soon as he did, the curious bystanders all shifted and looked away from them.

"Well, if it does, you know what to do about it." The Doctor said quickly, grabbing Rory and pulling him along.

"Oi, where are you two going? I thought we were just getting acquainted." Clara called out. Rory sighed nervously. Oh god, she was flirting. He turned around and her gaze suddenly turned serious. "I don't understand how the snowman built itself."

"Clara who?" The Doctor asked. Clara's face softened and she grinned. The Doctor obviously had his intended effect.

"Doctor who?" She countered.

"Ooh, dangerous question." The Doctor grinned at him.

"What's wrong with dangerous?" She asked innocently. Rory smiled. She was good. He caught the Doctor's eye and he smiled as well.

"Watch out for the snow, Clara," The Doctor said seriously. "And be careful. Forget about us, you're probably not going to see us again."

"What about the snow?" Clara called after them worriedly. "Shouldn't we be warning people?"

"You do what you can, we'll do what we can." The Doctor called back as they walked back to the carriage. Strax tipped his hat in greeting. Rory still found it a little unsettling to look at the Sontaran that had died in front of him. "Merry Christmas!"

Rory turned around to see Clara stamp her foot and walk away.

"So, where did Amelia run off to?"

* * *

Amy watched in marvel as Jenny jumped off the balcony.

"Well, Doctor Simeon, you're out very late tonight." Jenny said, sashaying into Simeon's path.

"Almost makes you wonder what you've been up to." Vastra said conspiratorially, walking up behind their target. Amy jumped down and joined Jenny's side, studying the cold looking man. She had to give to herself, that was an amazing landing. "But then, I have often wondered about the activities of Doctor Simeon and his _exceptionally_ secretive Institute."

"Well, I am honoured this evening." Simeon spoke at last. Even his voice was cold. Amy instantly disliked him. "The veiled detective and her fatuous accomplice."

Jenny gave the man a sarcastic curtsey. "At your service."

The man all but glared at her. His eyes drifted over to Amy and she stiffened under the scrutinising glare.

"Ah, a new arrival?" He mused. Amy hated how he studied her as if he was royalty. "Not exactly the kind of person I imagined lingering behind you. She looks like a kicked puppy."

"Excuse you?" Amy glared at him. "You're one to talk, letting yourself get cornered like this. I'm not surprised, really. Ugly mug like yours."

The man stiffened and turned to Vastra.

"You realise Doctor Doyle is almost certainly basing his fantastical tales on your own exploits?" He asked her. So old Conan _was_ using Vastra as his muse. The lying cheat. "With a few choice alterations, of course. I doubt the readers of The Strand magazine would accept that the great detective is, in reality," He lifted Vastra's veil and, Amy had to give it to him, he seemed remarkably unfazed. "a woman."

"And her suspiciously intimate companion with her ginger temptress of a _pet._ "

Amy crossed her arms.

"I _resent_ your implication of impropriety. We are married!" Vasta gasped. Amy snickered.

"More than can be said for you, eh, dear?" Jenny mocked. "Amy's right. Ugly mug like yours, it's not even surprising!"

"Now then. This snow is interesting, don't you think?" Vastra asked, getting straight down to business. "The ice crystals seem to have a low level telepathic field. Almost as if it can detect and respond to the thoughts and memories of the people around it. Memory snow. Snow that learns."

"How fascinating." Simeon responded bluntly.

"I hope it's listening to the right people." Vastra snarled. "It could be a terrible weapon in the wrong hands, don't you think?"

"I think winter is coming." Simeon replied. Amy raised an eyebrow. A Game of Thrones fan years before it was even developed. "Such a winter as this world has never known. The last winter of humankind." He looked straight at her and she gulped. He turned back to Vastra. "Do you know why I'm telling you this?"

"I am intrigued."

"Because there's not a single thing you can do to stop it." He spat at her, pushing past them to walk up the flight of steps.

"Perhaps I can't, but I know a man who can." Vastra hissed.

"I look forward to meeting him." Simeon shot back without breaking stride, walking up the flight of steps and leaving. Amy turned to Jenny and Vastra, who were leaning into each other.

"Well, we're in trouble now."

* * *

"Goodbye Strax!" The Doctor cried out cheerily as the carriage pulled away. Rory watched the retreating vehicle and his eyes fell upon his wife as she ran up to them.

"Thank god we're done for the day," Amy sighed in relief. "This dress is killing me."

"I'm sure you could've managed Pond." The Doctor rolled his eyes at her.

"Well, I did. Even managed to jump off a balcony in this thing." She grinned, linking her arm with Rory's. "But now I'm ready for jeans and a t-shirt."

"I'm not surprised." Rory shrugged. "You were always flexible."

"Easy, tiger." Amy smiled flirtatiously.

"Aww, stop it, you two!" The Doctor groaned. Amy laughed at him. They all stopped and looked around to make sure they were alone. When they had confirmed it- and the Doctor had stopped his annoying whistling- they pulled the ladder down and quickly climbed up.

"Rory, would you mind pulling the ladder up?" The Doctor asked as he and Amy sauntered off, not even bothering to wait for a response. Rory sighed and complied, pulling the ladder up before jogging up the winding staircase to catch up with his friends.

"It still unsettles me that we're on a cloud." Rory heard Amy sigh. "Why couldn't we just stay in Paternoster Row?"

"Oi, watch it, clouds are fun!" The Doctor reprimanded, bouncing up and down briefly to prove his point. Amy threw her hands up in exasperation.

"Fine, but when you fall to your death, don't blame me for trying to be careful!"

"Which is so unlike you, by the way." Rory pointed out, ducking when Amy reached to slap him. The Doctor snapped his fingers and they all stepped into the TARDIS. As soon as they did, Rory crashed into the seat, Amy sitting down next to him. The gentle orange hue of the ship greeted them.

"Right, evidence! Collate, go on!" He pointed at himself. "I found out that the snow is self replicating and learns."

"Er, I was there too-" Rory tried.

"Yeah, you're a bit late, Vastra figured that out ages ago." Amy said snidely. The Doctor deflated at the barb. "We also followed this guy, a Doctor Simeon? Really creepy, kept talking about a destructive winter?"

The Doctor snapped his fingers at her. "That could be important, good work Pond. However, I have to deduct marks for jumping off a balcony in a dress."

"I landed on my feet!" Amy defended herself.

"Hang on, Doctor Simeon?" Rory looked at her in confusion.

"Yeah. Is it important?" Amy asked.

"Strax was watching a Doctor Simeon, wasn't he Doctor?"

"Yes, he was Rory," The Doctor nodded. "A Doctor Walter Simeon, head of the GI Institute. He's been under the Paternoster Gang's radar for a while now."

Before the conversation could continue, there was a tentative knock on the door, so quiet that Rory almost missed it. The Doctor pointed at them, warning them to stay as he walked to the door and opened it slowly.

"Hello?" He called out. There was a brief pause before he stepped out of the TARDIS. "Hello?" He looked at them in confusion. "Hello?"

The Doctor suddenly left their eyesight. Amy and Rory watched with bated breath. Rory caught the brief flash of brown hair before it quickly flickered from his view. He shared a confused glance with Amy.

A second later the Doctor walked in with a very familiar shawl.

"Clara?" Rory asked in surprise.

"Yup, I sniffed it. Has her scent." Rory and Amy raised identical eyebrows.

"Do you make that a hobby?" Amy asked teasingly.

"Shut up Pond!" The Doctor blushed. Rory watched as Amy's smile morphed into a frown. She quickly ran up to him and fished something out of his pockets. The Doctor and Rory froze at the red object in Amy's hands.

"What the hell are you doing with my glasses?!"

* * *

 **A/N:** This story has very much been in production for a while now. These two chapters are just trailer ones because I want to finish Alone in Uncharted Territory before I upload this regularly (or semi-regularly). Why does this story exist? Because I don't think it's been done before and I like being different!

Until next time!


	3. The Snowmen part 2

The next morning, Amy left Rory while he was brushing his teeth and headed off to the console room. She hopped down the stairs, watching the Doctor fiddling with the console. Something popped out of the screwdriver slot but Amy didn't get to see what it was. The Doctor looked up at her and beamed.

"Pond, perfect!" He exclaimed, grabbing her hand and pulling her closer. He slipped a pair of red spectacles upon his face and grinned. Her red spectacles. Amy instinctively touched her pocket and felt the familiar weight of her glasses. She frowned.

"Amazing, isn't it?" He grinned, patting the TARDIS console affectionately. "The old girl created a pair for me." He turned to her with a grin. "Ooh, we could be twins!"

Amy raised a skeptical eyebrow and his face fell.

"Okay, maybe not twins." He sighed dejectedly. Amy shook her head and chuckled. The Doctor walked away from her, plopping down on the jump seat and fishing out a book. Amy frowned and sat next to him. They sat in silence for a few minutes as Amy decided how to start the conversation.

"We need to talk." She said finally. It seemed to work as the Doctor bookmarked his chapter and closed it firmly, looking at her expectantly. Amy pointedly ignored the torn final page. "I thought we were past this."

The Doctor seemed to know exactly what she was talking about. Amy caught the flicker of darkness in his eyes as he turned away from her.

"Do I need to explain?" He asked softly.

"Yes, it does." Amy replied incredulously. "You can't keep doing this Doctor- keeping us in the TARDIS while you do the more dangerous things."

"That's funny considering you're the one who wanted the normal life." The Doctor scoffed.

"I didn't know what I wanted," Amy retorted, "I still don't. Maybe that's good! But you're letting a small mishap bring you down-"

" _Small_?" The Doctor gaped at her. "Amy, you and Rory almost got sent back in time!"

"Yeah, that's usually what happens when we encounter the Weeping Angels, Doctor." Amy hissed. "Why is it so different this time?"

"Don't you realised what you just said? This is what usually happens! And if it's not Weeping Angels, it's Daleks and extermination or-or Cybermen and deletion. Bottom line, Amy, is that my life is full of danger."

"Me and Rory chose this life." Amy tried. "Doctor, you have to stop living in the past!"

The Doctor sighed and stood off the seat, turning away from her.

"Do you remember what we talked about when I dropped you and Rory off at your new house?" The Doctor asked.

"I do." Amy nodded. The Doctor whirled on her so suddenly Amy would have jumped if she wasn't so used to his mood swings.

"That's what almost happened Amy. I could have been standing over your graves right there and then, standing over your broken bodies. What would have happened then?"

Amy shook her head. "We're still _here._ That's all that matters."

"But for how long?" The Doctor asked pleadingly. "You're 34 Amy, you told me yourself. How long can you keep running with me? One day, you'll stop. Whether it be by your own choice or you're forced to."

Amy didn't say anything. She _couldn't_ say anything because it was true. She was growing old, she would have to stop one day. Stop and return to a life filled with travel magazines and yogurt and, the best thing, Rory.

The bad part was that she didn't know what she wanted.

She was saved from responding by the timely interruption of the TARDIS phone. The Doctor's piercing gaze tore away from her and he deftly picked up the phone, giving Amy time to breathe.

"Yes?" He snapped. "What is it? I'm trying to read." Whoever was on the other end of the phone said something and the Doctor sighed. "That's always pointless, I don't know why you still use it. Never mind that I suggested it, it was an eventful evening! What did she say? Well? _Well?_ "

Amy watched in confusion as the Doctor's grin flickered over to her and he grinned.

"We'll be right there Vastra." The Doctor said before hanging up the phone and grinning from ear to ear.

"Er, what's going on?" Rory asked as he walked down the stairs. The Doctor excitedly snapped his fingers at him.

"Clara's been to Vastra's to request help, Vastra made sure it was worth our time and _Strax_ \- of all Sontarans- suggested we investigate at Simeon's GI Institute! Up to speed?"

"I think so." Rory nodded. "How are we going to get in without drawing suspicion."

Silence filled the TARDIS for a few seconds. Suddenly, Amy's face lit up and she grinned at them like a naughty child as she remembered a conversation from the other night.

"Oh, I think I have an idea!"

* * *

Of all the crazy ideas his wife had come up with over the years, this one was one of her most craziest and random yet.

Sure, they needed a way in but dressing them up as Sherlock Holmes and John Watson and then going on to tease him about it while the Doctor jumped up and down like a hyperactive child was most certainly not the way to go through with it.

Now, standing awkwardly to the side while the Doctor and Simeon argued over the crazy looking globe in the centre of the room, Rory felt even more ridiculous.

"That is highly valuable equipment. You must step away now." Simeon hissed when the Doctor started whacking the globe with his cane. The two glared at each other heatedly and Rory wondered if he should step in and diffuse the tension.

" _We are the Intelligence."_

A creepy, disembodied voice. Must be Tuesday. The Doctor started grinning maniacally.

"Ooh, talking snow. I love new things."

" _You are not of this world."_ The creepy voice observed. " _And your companion is out of his time."_

"Takes one to snow one." The Doctor started laughing and looking Simeon expectantly but the man kept his face impassive. His face falling a little, he turned to Rory, who shook his head in embarrassment. His face dropped into a scowl and he pulled his cane away from Simeon. "Right, let's see. Multi-nucleate crystalline organism with the ability to mimic and mirror what it finds. Looks like snow, isn't snow. Rory, come look!"

Rory awkwardly made his way over as Simeon hissed something to the Doctor.

"Shut up, I'm making deductions. It's very exciting." The Doctor snapped. "Now what are you, eh? A flock of space crystals? A swarm? The snowmen are foot soldiers, mindless predators. But you, you're the clever one, unlike him." He pointed at Rory and the man bristled. "You're Moriaty."

"What's with all the Sherlock references?" Rory asked under his breath, speaking for what was perhaps the first time since they arrived at the institute.

"I dunno, must be the fancy costume." The Doctor shrugged, leaning in excitedly. "Remind me to thank Amy later for digging this up- I haven't worn it in ages!." He turned back to the globe. "So, you turn up on a planet, you generate a telepathic field to learn what you can," The Doctor produced the sonic and Rory tilted his head just in time to see him shut the door, "and when you've learnt enough, what do you do? You can't conquer the world using snowmen. Snowmen are rubbish in July. You'll have to be better than that. You'll have to evolve."

Grunting caught Rory's attention and he turned around again to see Simeon struggling with the doors.

"What have you done?" Simeon demanded. "Have you locked the doors?"

"Beats me, mate." Rory shrugged.

"You need to translate yourself into something more, well, human." The Doctor continued his ramble.

"You mean like flesh avatars?" Rory asked.

"Maybe." The Doctor whistled. "No, wait, to do that you'd need a perfect duplicate of human DNA in ice form. Where do you find that?" He turned his attention to Simeon's desk.

"Now, let's see. Most opened file, most viewed page." He flung the book into the air and it fell to the ground with a thud, a page opening to reveal a newspaper cutting. Rory craned his head to see something about a Darkover House. "You know, you really should delete your history." He flicked his cane and pointed at the byline. "' _Governess frozen in pond.'_ Gotcha!"

The Doctor smiled cheekily at Simeon until the man turned his head. As soon as he did, he grabbed Rory by the arm and dragged him to the windows. Together, they quickly opened them and jumped out, landing on the ground below.

"So what are we doing?" Rory asked as soon as they started walking. The Doctor was walking very quickly and Rory had to jog to keep up. "Heading over to this Darkover House?"

"Yes I am," The Doctor said quickly and Rory could practically see the calculations going on inside his head. "Call Vastra, tell her, Jenny and Strax to meet me there."

"Er, what about me and Amy?"

"What about you and Amy?" The Doctor asked impatiently.

"You're not doing this _again_ , are you?" Rory inquired with a groan of frustration. "Doctor, I thought we were past this."

"Oh, you sound just like your wife." The Doctor complained without breaking stride.

"Hey!" Rory hissed, catching up with him. "We're not done talking."

"Now? You want to do this _now?"_ The Doctor hissed back. "Rory, in case you haven't noticed, something is happening and we have to fix it."

"Fine!" Rory conceded. "But first, we're heading to Paternoster Row and I'm changing clothes."

"What for?"

"Well, I'm done being John Watson for one," Rory grumbled. "And I'm going to have to change into something more comfortable than a suit if we're going to join you."

The Doctor started complaining but Rory pushed past him and started walking determinedly. He heard the Doctor's frustrated hiss before his footsteps matched Rory's.

* * *

Amy watched as Strax trotted off to do whatever it was Vastra had told him to do. The four of them were situated just outside of the garden walls to keep watch while the Doctor went off to investigate with Rory. Amy had protested but the Doctor shut her down and stalked off.

She sighed and made herself more comfortable in the carriage, fiddling with her jumper. Amy wasn't one for guard duty, she wanted to be out there with them investigating. Something was draped over Amy's shoulders and she looked down to see a shawl covering her body. She looked up and smiled at Jenny.

"No point in being cold while we're on the lookout." Jenny shrugged as she sat down next to Amy.

"Thanks Jenny." Amy smiled warmly, pulling the shawl closer. The two sat in comfortable silence for a few minutes, listening to Strax's chuckles as he walked over to Vastra.

"I'm sorry." Jenny said at last. Amy turned her head and noted how nervous Jenny looked. "You know, about Melody."

Amy smiled sadly and nodded. "Sometimes I can't help but think that we'll find her. Not as River, but as a baby. Give her a happy childhood. I know that will never happen but still, can't help it, can I?" Her gaze turned thoughtful. "How long has it been for you?"

"About two years." Jenny replied. "We're on the bloody most wanted list of the Papal Mainframe now! Tasha Lem's such a prickly woman."

Amy had no idea who Tasha Lem was so she simply nodded.

"So," Amy said with a smirk, gesturing towards a working Vastra. "How did you two meet?"

Jenny giggled. "Wow, it was so long ago now!" Her gaze turned fond. "It was when I was working as a match girl. I had just been kicked out after I was caught with a woman in my bedroom while a guest was over. They knew all along of course and they wouldn't let me hear the end of it, but when it turned public, they lied and took the easy route."

Amy bristled in anger. Jenny smiled sadly and shook her head.

"Anyway, I was alone one night and I was on the way home. I ran into this group- the tongs- and they..." Jenny took a breath and Amy placed a comforting hand on her arm. Jenny smiled softly. "Vastra stopped it before anything happened and then the Doctor arrived and, well, I've known them ever since. Not long after, I moved into Paternoster Row."

"And learned how to fight." Amy deduced.

"And learned how to fight." Jenny repeated with a giggle. The two women burst out laughing when Vastra appeared and hushed them, gesturing for them to follow her. Confused, Amy stepped out and walked after the lizard. She found Vastra and Strax situated behind the garden wall and poked her head cautiously.

Surprisingly, a carriage was pulling up outside of the house. A familiar man soon stepped out.

"It's the human male from the Institute." Strax confirmed. "What's he doing here?"

"What's he after?" Amy murmured as Simeon examined the house.

"Suggest we melt his brain using projectile acid fish, and then interrogate him." Strax said excitedly and all three women looked at him incredulously. He looked down sheepishly. "Other way round."

Amy shook her head incredulously and focused on Doctor Simeon, watching as he activated some sort of device. Snow started to billow into the air and floated down around the house. Amy caught the flicker of something growing out of the ground and her heart constricted in her throat.

It was a snowman.

"We need to move." Vastra ordered. "Jenny, grab the orb. Strax, you take the back side."

Amy had already taken off midway through Vastra's orders. She ran through the front, almost tripping over a growing snowman as she rushed to the door. As soon as she reached it, she pounded on it rapidly.

A maid opened the door and looked her up and down.

"What on Earth are you wearing?" She asked with a scrutinizing glare. Amy, feeling insulted, placed her hands on her hips and glared the woman down.

"Excuse me, these are designer clothes."

"Really?" The maid asked, not sounding convinced. Vastra and Jenny rounded the corner arm in arm and faced the maid with matching smiles. The maids eyes widened comically.

"Good evening. I'm a lizard woman from the dawn of time, and this is my wife." Vastra introduced and Amy couldn't help the snort that erupted from her mouth and the maid screamed and took off running.

"This dwelling is under attack." Strax announced bluntly as Amy darted through the front doors. Rory leapt from the stairs and embraced her while the Doctor stood at the bottom of the staircase with some woman and two surprisingly unfazed kids, grinning like an idiot. "Remain calm, human scum!"

The maid screamed again and fainted cleanly. Amy watched her fall with mild concern. "Oh, there she goes."

"You can't please everybody." The Doctor shrugged, checking on her before turning to a handsome looking man Amy hadn't noticed before and placing a hand on his shoulder. "So, any questions?"

"You have a gentleman friend?" The man stuttered out to the woman on the staircase. The woman looked exasperated as her gaze locked with Amy's.

"Men." They scoffed simultaneously. Amy heard Jenny's scoff from behind her and smirked.

"Vastra, what's happening?" The Doctor asked, looking thoroughly uncomfortable.

"The snow is highly localised, and on this occasion not naturally occurring." Vastra explained as they all converged by a window.

"It's coming out of that cab parked by the gates!" Jenny pointed out.

"It's Simeon's cab." Amy added. "Though we have no idea why he's here."

"Sir," Strax said as he pushed Amy into Rory's arms roughly. Amy glared at the potato with an indignant huff. "One pulver grenade would blow these snowmen to smithereens."

"They're made of snow, Strax. They're already smithereens." The Doctor rolled his eyes, turning to the frozen woman. "See, Clara? Our friends again."

"Oh, _you're_ Clara." Amy realised. The woman gave her a cheerful wave.

"Hi." Clara chirped in reply.

"Clara? Who's Clara?" The man asked in confusion.

"Your current governess is in reality a former barmaid called Clara." The Doctor announced as Clara opened her mouth to say something. She snapped her mouth shut, looking absolutely mortified.

"Good job." Amy hissed.

"What did I do?" The Doctor asked, looking like a confused puppy. Amy rolled her eyes at him.

"That's the way to do it!" A random, annoying voice announced that made Amy jump. All eyes darted to the top of the staircase. Amy's mouth dropped open when an ice sculpture hobbled towards them.

"Yeah, she's made of ice." Rory supplied unhelpfully. Amy slapped his chest.

"Meanwhile your previous governess is now a living ice sculpture impersonating Mister Punch." The Doctor announced delightedly. Amy heard Rory sigh behind her. "Jenny, what have you got?"

The chambermaid pulled out a metal orb and threw it at the top of the staircase with a grin. An invisible wall erupted from the orb and trapped the sculpture on her side. She slammed her fist against the forcefield angrily.

"That should hold it." Jenny announced.

"Nice aim." Amy complimented.

"Thanks!"

"Sir, this room!" Strax called out, popping out of a room Amy had passed when she ran in. "One observational window on the line of attack and one defendable entrance."

"Right, everyone in there. Now. Move it." He snapped his fingers at the maid. "Rory, you, carry her."

Amy planted a quick kiss on Rory's cheek as he pulled the unconscious maid to her feet and helped the man carry her into the room. Amy then turned to the Doctor, who was scanning the wall with his screwdriver.

"What's going on?" Amy asked.

"Trust me, it's way too complicated to explain."

"Does that include _Clara?_ " Amy asked teasingly. "Is it something I have to tell River about?"

The Doctor looked her indignantly, his ears red. "Shut up." He chided as he grabbed Amy by her hand and dragged her into the room.

Amy was grinning the whole time.


	4. The Snowmen part 3

_"Could I have saved you? Would that have betrayed you?"_

* * *

"Strax, how long have we got?" The Doctor demanded as they walked into the study. Clara was comforting the two children while the Paternosters whispered in the background. Rory was standing awkwardly by Captain Latimer and doing his best to comfort him as the man drank wine.

"They're not going to attack. They made no attempt to conceal their arrival. An attack force would never abandon surprise so easily, and they're clearly in a defence formation." Strax deduced. Amy looked at the Sontaran in surprise.

"Clever." She complimented the alien.

"Thank you, sir." Strax nodded curtly. Amy rolled her eyes as the Doctor cheered and kissed Strax atop his head, earning a grumble in reply.

"So there's something here they want." Vastra deduced.

"The ice woman." Said Clara as she stood up from her crouch.

"Exactly." The Doctor replied.

"But why?" Amy asked.

"Why's she so important?" Jenny asked at the same time.

"Yeah, all she really does is stand there and," Rory bared his teeth and raised his hands to resemble claws, "look pretty." Amy snorted and lowered his hand.

"Because she's a perfect duplication of human DNA in ice crystal form." The Doctor explained. "The ultimate fusion of snow and humanity. To live here, the snow needs to evolve and she's the blueprint."

"Blueprint how?" Amy asked.

"She's what they need to become." The Doctor explained before snapping his fingers at Clara. "When the snow melted last night, did the pond?"

"No." Clara replied instantaneously, turning to face him expectantly. Amy crossed her arms and waited for the Doctor to continue, trying to follow his thought process.

"Living ice that will never melt. If the snow gets hold of that creature on the stairs, it will learn to make more of them. It will build an army of ice. And it will be the last day of humanity on this planet." The Doctor said grimly, stooping over a couch in defeat. Amy walked over and placed a hand on his arm. The Doctor looked at her sadly.

"We'll stop it." She assured. "We do most of the time."

"What if this isn't one of those times?" The Doctor asked her.

"Then you're not alone in your sorrow anymore." Amy replied determinedly. There was a brief pause as something flickered through the Doctor's eyes and he reached to grip her hand.

"Amelia Pond," he whispered with pride. "Glorious Pond." The ringing of the doorbell captured his attention and his eyes darkened. He released her hand and cracked the crick in his neck. "Stay here." He demanded.

"No chance." Amy scoffed, gesturing over for Rory to join her as the Doctor and Clara stepped out of the room.

"Be careful." Jenny called out. Amy smiled at the chambermaid.

"We'll be fine." She assured, gesturing towards the huddled siblings and the drinking father. Her gaze lingered on the man disdainfully. "Look after them."

Jenny nodded and Amy and Rory left the room.

Only to walk straight into the Doctor and Clara kissing.

For a moment, all was silence, barring the growling of the ice lady. The Doctor's eyes were widened fearfully as he looked over at them while Clara remained oblivious to their presence. Amy and Rory shared an awkward look.

Finally, the two broke apart and the Doctor gawked at Clara like an idiot.

"I think you just did." Clara said.

"You kissed me." He spluttered.

"With an audience, it seems." Clara noted with a pleased grin. She winked at the two of them before turning back to the Doctor. Amy smirked. "You blushed."

"And we just-" The Doctor tried before puffing out his chest indignantly, pulling her hands off him and fiddling with his bow tie. "Shut up!"

The Doctor ran towards the door with Rory in tow while Amy and Clara giggled to themselves. They sobered quickly and ran over as the Doctor began to open the door. Simeon's impassive face greeted them when the door was opened fully.

The Doctor moved towards him threateningly but Simeon stared at him motionlessly as snowmen continued to grow behind him. Amy tried to move forward but was pushed back by Rory.

"Release her to us." Simeon commanded. "You have five minutes." He walked away and Amy watched him go until the Doctor hurried to slam the door shut.

"We need to get her out of here but keep her away from them." The Doctor said as he walked back to the staircase. Amy, Rory and Clara quickly followed suit. The handsome man was staring at the ice governess. Clearly he didn't listen to the Doctor either.

"How?" Clara asked.

"With this." The Doctor said as he produced an umbrella from the stand. Clara looked at it calculatingly and Amy wondered if she knew what the Doctor was implying. "Do I always have to state the obvious?"

"Those creatures outside, what are they?" The man asked them, looking threatened by the Doctor's presence.

"No danger to you as long as I get her out of here." The Doctor assured before pointing to the door and ordering him to go inside. He turned to her and Rory. "You two, with me."

They followed him towards the staircase and Amy watched as he produced the screwdriver and pointed it at the forcefield.

"Bad idea." Amy hissed.

"No, it isn't!" The Doctor retorted.

"Doctor, what are you doing?" Clara asked in confusion. Amy turned around to see her standing there. Oh, she was definitely companion material.

"Between you and us," The Doctor interrupted her thoughts, disabling the forcefield. "I can't wait to find out!" He pointed the screwdriver behind them to seal the forcefield as Clara pushed past her to stand by the Doctor. "Right, if you can look after everyone here, then I can- Clara?!"

"Doctor?!" Clara replied in return.

"Duck!" Amy yelled, pulling them both down as the governess swiped at them. The Doctor grabbed Clara by the hand and dragged her up, Amy doing the same with Rory.

"That was stupid!" He admonished the woman.

"You were stupid, too!" Clara growled back.

"I'm allowed. I'm good at stupid, Amy tells me all the time!" The Doctor replied in return.

"It's true." Amy said with a shrug.

"Is this _really_ the time?" Rory asked nervously as they continued running up the stairs.

"That's the way to do it!" The Ice Governess prattled again.

"Why _does_ she keep saying that?" Clara inquired as the Doctor moved to hit the governess.

"Mirroring. Random mirroring. We need to get on the roof-" he was cut off as Clara grabbed him by the hand and dragged him off. Amy swiped the umbrella off him as he automatically grabbed Rory by the hand and dragged him along as well, screaming all the way. Amy rolled her eyes and whacked the governess with the hilt of the umbrella with as much force as she could muster.

She watched as it toppled down the stairs but didn't crush into tiny icicles. Deciding that was good enough, she turned around and ran after the trio, umbrella in hand. She soon found them outside an open window and shimmied out. The Doctor and Clara were deep in discussion.

"So come on then. Plan. Do I have one?" The Doctor asked her. Amy realised that he was testing the young woman.

"Oh, I know what your plan is. I knew straight away!" Clara proclaimed as she circled the Doctor.

"No, you didn't." The Doctor replied coolly, circling her as well.

"Course I did."

"Show me."

"Why should I?" Clara challenged.

"Seriously? Now?" Rory hissed. The Doctor quietened him.

"Because we'll be dead in under thirty seconds." The Doctor replied. Amy turned around to see the Ice Governess by the window. She started to disappear into tiny little ice crystals and began to form just outside. "Do I have a plan?"

"If we'd been escaping, we'd be climbing down the building. If we'd been hiding, we'd be on the other side of the roof. But no, we're standing right here." Clara replied matter-of-factly. Amy diverted her nervous gaze on the ice woman to the plucky young governess.

"So?" The Doctor asked.

"So," Clara replied as she held out her hand, beckoning for the umbrella. Amy smirked and threw it to her. The brunette caught it with ease and used it to reach up and pull the ladder down. "After you."

Rory grabbed Amy's hand and pulled her towards the ladder while the Doctor and Clara bickered. She climbed up as quickly as she could and helped Rory up. The Doctor quickly appeared by their side. Amy peered down to see Clara talking to the ice lady.

"You okay?" The Doctor asked there was a tap on the ladder and Rory started to pull it up. Amy nodded.

"So you can move your cloud?" Clara asked as soon as she touched ground. "You can control it?"

"No. None one controls clouds, that would be silly." The Doctor scoffed. "The wind, a little bit."

"She's following us." Clara noted and Amy looked down to see the governess was indeed following them. She turned to glare at Rory.

"Hello, you were supposed to pull the ladder all the way up!"

"Sorry." Rory smiled sheepishly.

"Don't worry, Pond, that's the idea." The Doctor said, fleetingly placing a hand on her arm to placate her. "Keep her away from the snow. So- barmaid or governess, which is it?"

"That thing is after us, and you want to chat?" Clara asked incredulously as she followed the Doctor up the staircase, closely followed by Amy and Rory.

"Well, we can't chat after we've been horribly killed, can we?" The Doctor replied.

"How did we get up so high so quick?" Clara asked as soon as they arrived at the cloud. Going by her distinct lack of reluctance to step on the cloud, it was her that knocked on the TARDIS yesterday.

"It's a weird staircase." Amy replied.

" _Clever_ staircase." The Doctor amended. "It's taller on the inside!"

"What am I standing on?" Clara asked.

"A cloud." Rory deadpanned. Amy whacked his chest.

"No, I mean, what's this made of?" Clara shot back quickly.

"Super dense water vapour. Should keep her trapped for the moment." The Doctor replied, scanning the staircase with the screwdriver. As soon as he finished, they started walking towards the TARDIS.

"Blimey, you lot are mad." Clara laughed derisively. The Doctor turned to look at her.

"How are we mad?"

"You live in a box!" She giggled.

"That's no more a box than you are a governess." The Doctor snapped, turning on his heels and walking away.

"Oh, spoken like a man." Clara yelled after him.

"He didn't mean it like that." Amy assured her when they stopped walking. Rory opened his mouth to say something but Amy shooed him away quickly.

"It's okay, I'm used to it." Clara replied bitterly, stalking after the Doctor and Rory. Amy sighed and followed them. "Sweet little Clara, works at the Rose and Crown, ideas above her station.

"Wow, you've got a mouth on you." Rory chuckled nervously. Clara seemed to ignore him as she kept her gaze fixed on the Doctor.

"Well, for your information, I'm not sweet on the inside, and I'm certainly not-" she stopped herself when the Doctor snapped the TARDIS doors open- a feat he was yet to teach her- and stared at the orange hue of the ship with a transfixed gaze. It reminded Amy of herself when she first stepped aboard the ship.

Clara took tentative steps inside the ship, followed by the Doctor. Amy and Rory shared a grin and entered just as Clara burst out of the doors. Amy watched the blur in confusion.

"Is she leaving already?" Rory asked in confusion.

"No, she's just having a meander around the TARDIS." The Doctor replied, watching the door with earnest glee. "Not the first person, mind you."

"I didn't do that." Amy replied proudly.

"Neither did I." Rory added as he dutifully followed Amy up the stairs. "Or River for that matter."

"Yes, yes, I get it." The Doctor snapped grumpily. "You Ponds." Clara ran in with a wondrous expression on her face.

"Smaller on the outside." She stated and Amy couldn't help but gawk at her. Nobody had _ever_ said that. The Doctor looked just as thrown as her.

"Okay..." The Doctor drawled, looking a little lost. "That is a first." He turned around and pulled Amy closer to whisper. She noted he did the same thing with Rory. "Nobody ever says that. What do I do?"

"Are you seriously confused over one statement?" Amy asked incredulously.

"Yes!" He hissed in reply. "They're not supposed to say anything clever. I don't like that. I like it when they say ' _it's bigger on the inside!'"_

"Yeah, remember when he almost had a heart attack when I didn't say those words?" Rory whispered back. The Doctor glared at him.

"I did not have a-"

"Why are we even whispering?!" Amy demanded and Clara looked around the TARDIS in awe. The Doctor shrugged awkwardly and pulled away, stumbling a little. He looked around for a second before snapping his fingers and turned to the console.

"Is it magic?" Clara asked, sounding delighted with the world. "Is it a machine?"

Amy felt the TARDIS grumble and fought to keep her smirk down.

"It's a ship." The Doctor replied in glee.

"A ship?" Clara giggled, bouncing around a little as she moved around the console.

"Best ship in the universe." The Doctor said proudly.

"Which means there's an even better ship out there in another universe." Rory announced bluntly, eliciting a giggle from Amy. "Or a bubble universe, or a-"

"Yes, I think she gets it Rory." The Doctor growled. Rory simply shrugged at the man.

"He calls her _'sexy'_ " Amy drawled, smirking at the Doctor as his blush deepened and he fiddled with the console with more fervour.

"Is there a kitchen?" Clara asked. Amy turned to see the woman had somehow ended up beside the open doors of the ship. Rory moved to join her.

"Another first." The Doctor noted with surprise.

"I don't know why I asked that." Clara shrugged. Amy frowned, her eyes drifting towards the cloud. She could've sworn she saw movement. "It's just, I like making soufflés."

That's when Amy saw the Ice Governess hobble into the TARDIS and knock a surprised Rory off his feet. Amy reacted quickly, running towards her husband as the Doctor stared in shock at the Ice Governess. She crouched to help him up as he groaned, his eyes rolling back into his head as he collapsed on her.

"Clara!" The Doctor cried out from the console and Amy looked up to see the plucky young governess being dragged away by the noticeably icier Governess. Cursing herself for her selfishness, Amy gently lay Rory's head on the floor, pulled herself to her feet and ran out of the TARDIS, trying to catch up to the two. Footsteps behind her indicated the Doctor was close.

Clara looked terrified as she struggled and demanded that the frosty lady let her go and Amy tried to send reassurance through her facial expressions as she tried to catch up. Dread filled her as the two started to near the edge of the cloud.

"No, Clara!" The Doctor cried as the two started to topple off the cloud. Lunging forward, Amy grabbed Clara's hand and tried to pull her up but the weight of both her and the governess caught her off guard. To her horror, she was also starting to dip off the cloud.

Before Amy had time to scream, a hand secured her waist and pulled her back up. She ignored his rapid questions and focused on trying to get the terrified Clara back up to the cloud. The growls of the governess filled her ears and there was suddenly a searing pain on the back of her hand, forcing her to recoil in pain, to let go of Clara's hand.

The Doctor's screams filled the air as Amy avoided her bloody hand and looked down at Clara as she fell to her doom, feeling guilty and responsible.

* * *

Amy stood in the study and watched Strax take more readings of Clara. The Doctor and Vastra had left to confront Simeon, and the Latimer children were huddled together with the conscious maid. There was a gentle hand on her shoulder and she turned to see Rory smiling softly at her. She sighed and rested her head on his shoulder.

"This isn't your fault." He whispered after a minute of silence and Amy scoffed.

"Of course it is." She snapped, her gaze flitting toward her damaged hand. The Doctor said that it would heal but the dull pain and the five fading slash marks were an unfortunate reminder of her inability to save a life. A lot of people had died since Amy started travelling with the Doctor but this was probably the first time a death was a direct cause of her. "If I had just held on..."

"You couldn't, though." Rory countered. "There's nothing you can do about it."

Amy winced. The logic, while cold, was true.

"What we _can_ do for her," Rory caught her attention, steering her towards the table and ignoring her hushed protests, shoving a red shawl in her hands, "is talk to her. I know the look on Strax's face. She's dying. The least we can do is make it easier for her."

Amy bit her lip and nodded. As soon as Strax moved away to talk to Jenny, Amy cautiously walked up to table with Rory in tow. Clara had her eyes closed so Amy coughed gently to catch her attention. The governess' eyes opened and she looked at her with a smile. Amy smiled back.

"Hey." Amy whispered.

"Hi." Clara said gently, her voice strained. That was all it took for the guilt to come crashing back down on Amy. She looked away, ashamed of herself.

"I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault." Clara gently told her and Amy laughed mirthlessly.

"I wish people would stop saying that." Amy shook her head and looked away for a second to calm the hysteria bubbling inside her. She coughed and turned back to the resting Clara, holding up the red shawl Rory had handed to her. "I believe this is yours."

"My shawl." Clara whispered. She looked like she wanted to smile, but the pain wasn't allowing her to. "That's where it went."

"It's really important to you?" Amy asked with surprise. Clara looked like she was about to nod but thought better of it.

"Yes." She said at last. "It was my mother's. She always said I should aim higher."

Amy smiled, a fond memory filling her head. "She sounds good, your mum."

"The best." Clara whispered.

A roaring caught Amy's attention. She looked away from Clara in confusion.

"They're growing!" Jenny announced in shock. She turned to look at them in fear as Strax made his way back to Clara again. "The snowmen are growing!"

"What do we do?" Mister Latimer asked, joining Jenny and Rory by the window.

"We wait for the Doctor." Amy said with finality in her tone.

"No, you must fight!" Strax growled in anger and Amy turned to see him struggling to keep Clara conscious. "Hand on and fight, boy. You can do it!"

"Captain Latimer." Clara called out. Latimer made his way over immediately, clutching her hand and leaning in. "Your children. They're afraid." Amy looked up and noticed Alice holding both of them in comfort. Rory made his way over to her and Amy clung to him.

"It's not...really my area." Latimer tried, looking at her with fear in his eyes.

"It is now." Clara declared as she slowly closed her eyes. Amy buried her face in Rory's neck as he held her in comfort. Choked sobs filled the air and Amy tried her best to ignore them. The sound of thunder and rain caught her attention. She looked out the window and noted how the rain was melting the snowmen.

Amy's head shot up at the sound of the TARDIS materialising. She turned to see the Doctor and Vastra exit and halt at the sight of them.

"I'm sorry." Strax said regretfully. "There was nothing to be done. She has moments only."

The Doctor nodded solemnly and walked over to Clara, resting by her side. He gestured for Amy and Rory to join him.

"We saved the world, Clara." Amy heard the Doctor say as she sat down next to him. Clara was looking at them with an aura of peace around her. "We really, really did."

"Thank you." Clara whispered gratefully. "Will you three go away in your box now?"

"Only if you come." The Doctor said, producing a TARDIS key and placing it in the palm of her hands. It seemed he wasn't ready to say goodbye to Clara. "Will you come away with me? With us?"

Clara closed her eyes and the Doctor bowed his head remorsefully. Amy closed her eyes in pain.

"Run." Clara suddenly said, catching their attention. "Run, you clever boy. And remember." She turned to look at Amy, and then looked at Rory. "Don't forget me."

Clara's key clattered to the ground and the clock chimed.

"It's Christmas." Jenny noted with sadness, leaning against Vastra. "Christmas day."

Tears slid down Amy's cheeks and she bowed her head, mourning the loss of a youthful life she had failed to save.

* * *

 **A/N:** Amy's failing to save Clara is part of a season spanning character arc I have planned for her and a way to set up their dynamic.

My plan for this story is set to encompass _The Snowmen_ to the _Day of the Doctor_ and possibly _Time of the Doctor._ I also have the seeds for a potential series 8 sequel if I ever decide to do it.

I almost forgot! I'd like to thank you guys for the positive reaction to this story! Shout outs to my reviewers **Darck ben, Guest** and **UltimateGundamFighter** and to all of you who have liked and followed.

The next two chapters are mini chapters setting up a multi-episode story arc. Until then!


	5. PS

A few days later, Amy attended the funeral with the Doctor, Rory and the Paternoster gang. It was quiet event. Clara had no family, which explained her double lifestyle and why the shawl was so important to her. They remained a respectful distance while the Latimer family mourned their loss. Amy shivered in the cold, leaning against Rory for warmth.

"And what about the Intelligence?" Vastra asked the Doctor. "Melted with the snow?"

"No, I shouldn't think so." The Doctor replied glumly, fiddling the bouquet in his hands. "It learned to survive beyond physical form."

"Brilliant." Rory muttered sarcastically. Amy rested her head on his shoulder.

"Well, we can't be in much danger from a disembodied intelligence that thinks it can invade the world with snowmen." Jenny scoffed.

"Or that the London Underground is a key strategic weakness." Vastra added, smiling at Jenny. Amy noticed the Doctor's distant expression and gently bumped his shoulder with hers. He jumped out of his stupor to look at her.

"You okay?" She asked him softly. She watched as his expression changed from surprised to thoughtful.

"The name rings a bell." The Doctor admitted, pulling out a card from his pocket and staring at it. "The Great Intelligence..." He walked off before Amy could see what was on the card. She was about to follow him when she was struck by a sudden wave of dizziness and stumbled. A pair of hands wrapped around her waist securely and Amy looked up to meet Rory's concerned gaze.

"Steady, Amy." He said cautiously. Amy slowly straightened, smiling at him. "You okay?"

"Fine," Amy assured him. "Just a little dizzy, that's all."

It took Amy a few seconds to reassure Rory that she was actually okay. When he finally let her go, they walked over to the Doctor, who was staring at Clara's grave and muttering to himself. Jenny shot her a concerned look. Amy furrowed her brows and walked up to the Time Lord.

"Doctor?" She called out. The Doctor suddenly jumped up, startling her.

"I never saw her face the first time with the Daleks, but her voice, it was the same voice!" He explained excitedly.

"Doctor?" Jenny called out in concern.

"Daleks?" Rory asked, seeming to follow his thought process. "You mean as in the-"

"The same woman, twice. And she died both times. The same woman!" The Doctor exclaimed excitedly, cutting Rory off. He turned towards the retreating Latimer family. "Captain Latimer!" The man startled at the Doctor's cry and turned around in shock. "You said Clara's friend couldn't make it. What's her name?"

Latimer furrowed his eyebrows for a second before his eyes lit up. "Her name is Nina."

Amy's eyes lit up as well. She gaped at the Doctor.

"That's not possible."

"What are you talking about?" Vastra's eyes darted between the three of them as if they were insane.

"Something's going on. Something impossible, something..." He cut himself off gleefully, pointing at their two friends. "Right, you two stay here. Stay right here. Don't move an inch. Come along, Ponds!"

"Don't actually listen to him," Amy advised as she jogged to catch up with the Doctor. She heard Rory tell them something before he was by her side.

"But where are you going?" Vastra called out in confusion. The Doctor stopped, beckoning Amy and Rory towards the TARDIS before turning back to the Silurian and chambermaid. Amy didn't heard what he told them as she ran into the TARDIS. The Doctor soon joined them and set about fiddling with the controls.

"Okay, so she's the same woman from the Dalek Asylum." Amy stated with a nod before shaking her head in confusion. "How? How can she be the same woman?"

"She blew up." Rory added more bluntly. "There's no way she could have survived."

"Exactly!" The Doctor cried gleefully. "Which means she died- both times- and it means you don't have to feel guilty!" He snapped his fingers at Amy. Amy's face fell a little.

"That's not how it works, Doctor." Amy informed him sadly. The Doctor clearly wasn't listening as he continued to pull levers and push buttons.

"So how are we going to find her?" Rory asked. "Because I feel threatened there's somebody else dying as many times as I have."

Amy snorted and shoved him lightly.

"This isn't a competition, Rory." The Doctor muttered. "Anyway, she could be anywhere out there which is why I have to do something you won't like."

"What's that?" Amy asked cautiously, sharing a nervous look with Rory. The Doctor turned to look at them regretfully.

* * *

Brian was watering the plants at Amy and Rory's house, keeping up his end of the bargain. He wondered where the Doctor had taken Amy and Rory today. Shrugging it off and completing his task, Brian gently set the water can down and made his way to the living room.

The house had been practically undisturbed ever since the three had left a week ago. Brian wondered who paid all the bills while they were off gallivanting throughout time and space. Deciding to file the question away for later, he made his way over to the window to check for any rogue cubes. The Doctor had assured him that they were all disabled but it didn't hurt to double check.

Brian peered out the window and frowned. A young teenage boy was eyeing the house nervously. He took a step forward but stopped, stepping back again. His eyes drifted down and his striking blue eyes eyes met Brian's. The boy jumped and looked away sheepishly.

A woman with the curliest hair Brian had ever seen approached the boy and placed a hand on his shoulder. Brian watched as the woman smiled and gently led him away, shooting Brian a warm smile as they walked further down the street and disappeared from his view.

He wasn't able to question it because a second later, a groaning sound filled the air and forced the event to the back of his mind. Shuffling away from the window and moving toward the garden quickly, Brian arrived just in time to watch Amy storm out of the TARDIS with Rory and a sheepish Doctor closely behind. Rory looked over at him and smiled thinly.

"I don't get it." Amy declared, throwing her hands in exasperation. "Why can't we come along?"

"Because I don't know how long it will take, Pond." The Doctor sighed. "It could take a while."

"So?" Amy retorted. The Doctor spluttered slightly at her bluntness, turning toward Rory for support. Rory simply shrugged, clearly taking Amy's side in the argument.

Rory finally met Brian's questioning gaze and strolled over, leading him into the house while the Doctor and Amy continued their heated discussion. As soon as they were inside, Brian whirled around to face him.

"Why are you back so soon?" He questioned. Rory's face slowly morphed into one of confusion. It broke Brian's heart that it reminded him of the day he had to tell him that his mother was not going to coming home again.

"Why, how long has it been for you?" Rory asked in return.

"A week!"

"Really?" Rory asked incredulously. They moved further into the kitchen, knowing Amy was going to take a while. "It's been a couple weeks for us."

"Time travel." Brian sighed, not unkindly, as he moved to the kettle. "One minute you're in 2023 saying goodbye to me, and the next thing I know, it's been a couple weeks for you while it's only been a week for me!"

"You get used to it." Rory said casually.

"You certainly have." Brian noted, turning around to look pointedly at his son. He watched as Rory's face turned thoughtful and distant, drumming his fingers on the smooth, wooden table. Brian watched him in awe. This was the same man who had planned his wedding to perfection. Seeing him not give much thought about time travel was mystifying.

Brian set about making three cups of coffee. By the time he finished and handed Rory his mug, the TARDIS' wheezing groan filled the air and Amy trotted into the kitchen, looking annoyed with the world.

"That Time Lord," she muttered. "Tell him he needs help with something and he'll shut you down."

"What did you do?" Rory asked her as she sat down and grabbed her own mug. She took a sip before answering him.

"Forced him to promise that he'd call when he could." She replied. "Knowing him, it won't be frequent."

"How long will you two be staying for?" Brian asked them curiously.

"Who knows." Rory grunted. Brian shrugged and the three took a sip of their coffee, falling into a state of reticence.

* * *

 **A/N:** So the Doctor has dropped off Amy and Rory home. Again. I did this so he can still have his other adventures (saving the family from the Daleks, reuniting with Ian and Barbara, meeting and conversing with young Clara etc.) while setting up a story arc in the next chapter. I'm really excited about creating my own universe with this story and I hope you all enjoy it as well.

Next chapter has two familiar faces stopping by, and not in the way you would expect, then we're off to _The Bells of Saint John!_


	6. Prelude

A week had passed since the Doctor had left them behind in their time, and Amy and Rory adapted like they always did. They had fallen back into their old rhythm, carrying on with their normal life while leaving a placeholder for the Doctor when he returned, preferably sooner rather than later.

Today, on a dull Sunday afternoon, Amy was attempting to cook something for Rory's lunch break. They had both established years ago she was rubbish at cooking, but that didn't stop her from trying. She set about rummaging through the drawer for the knife to chop the vegetables, deep in thought.

She had grown sicker, frequenting the toilet often to empty the contents of her breakfast from her stomach. She still couldn't pinpoint the source of her illness. A part of her had wished- had hoped- that she was pregnant, but she knew it was impossible. She couldn't be pregnant, not anymore.

Amy closed her eyes at the horrible truth. Suddenly, her head started pounding and she hastily dropped the knife onto the counter, raising her hands to rub her head. She felt disorientated and an incandescent blur of light blue flashed before her eyes periodically. Amy tried to move but felt frozen, rooted to the floor. The pain increased every passing second and Amy felt like she was about to faint. Bile rose in her throat and she forced herself to stay calm.

As suddenly as it started, the pain dispersed just as quickly. Amy stumbled back into the counter, moving her hands away from head and touching the spot above her lips. She felt a thin trail of blood and cursed. She moved to grab a tissue from the roll on the table and froze.

Standing just in front of the table, gaping right at her, was a man dressed meticulously in a suit holding onto the table with white knuckles. He looked just as confused as she was. Seconds passed before Amy remembered there was a strange unknown man in her kitchen. She turned swiftly and picked up the knife from the counter.

"Hey, put that down!" The man exclaimed with wide eyes, gaping at the knife. He had an accent, Amy guessed it was Welsh.

"Who are you?" She demanded, turning to face him with the knife pointed in his direction. The man opened and closed his mouth several times, resembling a fish. Amy narrowed her eyes and glared at him. "Well?"

"Er...I'm not entirely sure." The man replied coolly. "Though I would appreciate it if you lowered the knife."

Amy simply raised the knife higher.

"Do you act like this to the owners of the other houses you burgle?" She asked heatedly. The man's eyes bugged out of the sockets and he coughed awkwardly.

"I'm not a burglar!" He said with annoyance in his voice.

"Really?" Amy asked, unconvinced.

"Yes!" The man exclaimed, sounding exasperated.

"Right." Amy drawled sarcastically. "So you just _happened_ to stumble into my house and walk into my kitchen with a hidden gun _by accident?"_ A thought popped into her head and she pointed the knife at him again. She hadn't realised she had dropped it. "Unless you used a transmat beam, or a teleport. Whichever, whatever."

The man regarded her at that, his piercing gaze scrutinising and picking her apart as if she was a puzzle.

"You watch too many movies." The man said calmly. Over the years, Amy had developed an internal lie detector due to the exposure to the Doctor. It was pretty good, if she said so herself and her lie detector was telling her now that the man was lying.

A pregnant pause filled the air as the two parties studied each other intensely.

"I don't believe you." Amy said at last. The man sighed and raised his hands, releasing his death grip on the table. He pulled the gun out and rested it on the counter.

"Look, I really do mean what I say." He said softly. "I _don't_ know how I got here. I mean, one minute I'm in a room with my dad and Jack and the next thing I know, I-" his breath catches in his throat as he looks at Amy again.

Amy stared the guy down. He could very well be an innocent man who had somehow ended up in the kitchen in her house, but he could also be a masquerading psychopath waiting for the opportune moment to attack and kill her. The latter sounded much more convincing in her head. He had placed his gun on the counter, however, further away from him and more towards her, which evened the playing field.

Deciding to throw caution into the wind, Amy extended her hand for him to shake.

"I'm Amy." She decided to leave her surname out of it. She glowered at him. "Be advised I have a husband who keeps a sword on him at all times."

The man chuckled slightly and shook her hand. "Jones. Ianto Jones."

"Well, _Ianto Jones,_ how on Earth did you get inside my kitchen?" Amy asked as she heard the door open. Rory's whistling cut off and his bag slumped to the floor loudly. Amy shrugged it off as him simply noticing Ianto's presence.

"I told you I have no idea." Ianto replied.

"Amy..." Rory called out cautiously. Amy frowned.

"Not now Rory." She called out, her eyes never leaving Ianto's. She leaned in slightly. "But how can you have no idea?"

"Well, I'm pretty sure the last thing that happened to me was my death." The Welshman shrugged. He studied her again. "You don't seem particularly fazed."

"Amy..." Rory tried again but Amy waved him away.

"In our particular line of work, you get used to it." She replied airily. Ianto seemed amused.

"Oh? And what is your particular line of work?"

"Amy!" Rory yelled out and Amy rolled her eyes.

"WHAT?!" She yelled as she turned to face him. He was looking at something below him. Amy looked down to see what had caught his attention and her heart caught in her throat. A young boy with cropped blonde hair was lying at the bottom of the staircase, his face positioned so Amy could see the rising and falling of his peaceful breathing. Rory was looking at her expectantly.

"Who's he and what's he doing here?"

Amy shrugged helplessly.

* * *

After hastily introducing Rory to Ianto and vice versa, the three moved the unconscious boy to a more comfortable bed and Amy took turns with Rory to watch the boy and Ianto, whom Rory didn't trust in the slightest. Rory had also called work to ask somebody to cover his shift for him.

"Why don't we just take him to a hospital?" Amy asked as soon as Rory walked back into the room. Ianto was standing by the window, watching them with folded arms and a reticent gaze.

"We don't know what they'll find." Rory reminded her gently. "I mean, he appeared out of nowhere. What if they find traces of alien?"

"You think he's alien?" Ianto asked, sounding amused. Rory turned to look at him sternly.

"It wouldn't be surprising." Rory bit. "I mean, we just had an invasion of cubes that spanned a year!"

Ianto frowned. "What are you on about?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Okay, enough!" Amy cried out. The testosterone in the room was started to choke her. "Can you guys tear each other's throats out later, please?"

"What year is this?" Ianto asked suddenly. Amy turned to look at him. His face was pale and he was staring pointedly at her.

"2023." She replied. The Welshman's face paled even more and it clicked for Amy. "You're out of your time."

Just then, the boy started to stir. Amy turned her attention from Ianto and turned to face him. He looked up at her sluggishly and she smiled warmly at him. The last thing she wanted to do was scare the kid.

"Hi there." She said softly, gently pushing him down onto the bed when he tried to sit up. "I wouldn't do that, you hit your head."

"Who are you?" The boy asked tiredly. "Where's my mum?"

"We don't know." Amy admitted. "Could you tell us what happened? Maybe we can get you back to your parents."

"I was with Uncle Jack." The boy proudly. The boy's face fell. "It was scary, and confusing. I didn't know what was happening. He wouldn't tell me." He looked straight at Amy and her heart broke at the terrified expression etched on his face. "I want my mum."

"We can get you back to your mum." Amy nodded resolutely, looking back at Rory and Ianto with an expression that brooked no argument. The two nodded and she turned back to the boy. "What's your name?"

"Steven." The boy said shyly. "Who are you?"

Amy realised she hadn't told the boy what her name was.

"I'm Amy." She introduced herself before pointing at the men. "This is my husband Rory," Rory waved cheerily. "And this is-"

"You're Ianto!" The boy said excitedly, eyeing Ianto as if he was a celebrity and Amy froze. Ianto stiffened slightly.

"H-How do you know what?" He asked, stuttering slightly.

"Uncle Jack has a picture of you in his wallet!" Steven said proudly. "Mum said I wasn't supposed to look inside- says it's rude- but I was curious and I saw you!"

"Uncle Jack." Ianto repeated, stumbling off the wall slightly. Amy silently watched as he made his way over to the bed and sat down next to the young boy. Clearly Ianto knew this infamous _Jack_. "You live in Cardiff?"

Steven nodded and Ianto looked at Amy fearfully. She understood. Steven was from the same time period as Ianto was and they were fifteen years out. There was a tap on her shoulder and Amy turned to see Rory gesturing toward the door. She nodded, sending Steven a reassuring look and following Rory out of the room, closing the door behind her.

"What do we do?" She asked immediately. Rory sighed and ran his hand through his hair.

"I don't know." Rory answered her truthfully, leaning toward her. "How did they even get here?"

"I don't know!" Amy hissed. "One minute I'm trying to cook-"

"Oh, really?" Rory wrinkled his nose. "You really didn't have to, honestly."

"Shut up!" Amy rolled her eyes and punched his chest. "The next thing I know, I have a bleeding nose and a random Welshman in a meticulous suit in my kitchen!"

"So we sent them to UNIT?" Rory suggested and Amy shook her head immediately.

"Yeah, no offence to Kate or anything, but they're scientists." Amy wrinkled her nose. "I'd rather they _didn't_ get their hands on a boy who can randomly teleport into different time periods."

"What other choice do we have?" Rory asked her. Amy paced around the corridor for a few seconds before snapping her fingers.

"The Doctor!" She exclaimed. "He can help us!"

"But we don't know when he'll be back." Rory reminded her.

"Better than carting them off to an organisation of scientists that can experiment on them." Amy snapped, standing her ground. "The Doctor's told us he's been on bad terms with UNIT before, I don't want to risk it."

"Like you risked making friends with Ianto?" Rory asked her heatedly. Amy glared at him.

"That's different!" She knew it really wasn't, but she didn't feel like explaining herself. "What's your problem with him anyway?"

Rory sobered and sighed slightly.

"There's just something about him I can't explain." He said bitterly. "He had a gun on him. He could've shot you."

"I had it under control." Amy said indignantly, puffing her chest out a little. Rory snorted but his expression turned grim quickly. Amy smiled softly and placed her hands on her chest.

"It's only temporary," She reminded him softly. "Just until the Doctor gets back and then he can sort them out and send them home." Rory sighed and nodded, leaning forward and placing his forehead on hers. Amy smiled cheekily. "Getting soft in your old age, dear?"

"You can talk, wrinkles." Rory scoffed. Amy glowered and punched his arm. Rory grinned and leaned in to kiss her chastely. "Fine, they can stay."

"Going to admit I was right?" Amy grinned.

"Don't push it." Rory warned light-heartedly. Amy gave him a quick kiss before turned around and opening the door.

They had a lot of explaining to do to the boy.

* * *

"It's 1207." The Doctor said in disbelief as he walked away from the TARDIS, phone in hand. When he had been summoned to the TARDIS, he had expected to find Amy on the other end yelling at him for not keeping his promise. He was quite surprised and very confused when it was another woman asking about the missing Internet.

"I've got half past three." The woman on the other end of the phone replied. Whoever she was, she clearly had no idea what he was talking about. "Am I phoning a different time zone?"

"Yeah, you really sort of are." The Doctor rolled his eyes at her panicked tone.

"Will it shown up on the bill?"

"Oh, I dread to think!" The Doctor cringed as he remembered the separate rants he was forced to listen to from both Rose and Rory. He smiled fondly at the thought of his old companion. He paced around the room in deep thought, almost tripping over the tangle cords. "Listen, where did you get this number?"

"Woman in the shop wrote it down." The person informed him casually. There was something familiar about her voice. "It's the helpline, isn't it? She said it was the best helpline out there. In the universe, she said."

The Doctor paled slightly at the ominous message.

"What woman? Who was she?"

"Well, I dunno. The woman in the shop." The person informed him unhelpfully. He wished Amy was around, she would have sourced something from whoever this person was. "So why isn't there Internet? Shouldn't it just sort of...be there?"

"Look, listen, I'm not actually...this isn't..." He honestly had no idea who had given this woman his number and why it was so important she received it. Suddenly, an idea popped into his head. "You have clicked on the Wi-Fi button, haven't you?"

"Hang on..." The woman trailed off, muttering quietly to herself. The Doctor rolled his eyes at her lack of computer skills.

"Click on the Wi-Fi. You'll see a list of names. Is there one you recognise?" He asked blandly, wanting to finish up the call with this woman and get back to meditating.

"It's asking me for a password." The woman said in annoyance. The Doctor opened his mouth to reply when the woman told him to wait. He snapped his mouth shut and tapped hs foot impatiently.

"Is it an evil spirit?" The monk who had summoned him asked warily.

"It's a woman." The Doctor replied bluntly, continuing to tap his foot in annoyance. Honestly, humans were so slow sometimes.

"Hang on, just a mo." The woman said as she returned. "Run. You. Clever. Boy. And. Remember."

The Doctor froze. She was clearly using it as an anagram to remember the password but it was the clue he needed to finish up in this desolate time period and return to the Ponds. He finally knew who this impossible woman was.

It was Clara.

* * *

 **A/N:** You'll either love me or hate me for this plot arc, but I hope you continue reading anyway as we move onto _The Bells of Saint John_! I've introduced three different original story arcs in these two mini chapters, can you guess which ones?

Also, happy April Fools Day!


	7. The Bells of Saint John part 1

It was a relatively peaceful day and Amy had the opportunity to catch up on some travel articles that were due in by the end of the month. Rory was at work, Ianto was in his room secluding himself like he usually does and Steven was slamming the door behind him as he stomped into the house angrily.

Placing her reading glasses down, Amy pushed away from her laptop and peered out of the hallway. The boy had wanted to explore London, having never left Cardiff. Amy had been wary of letting him out of sight, in case UNIT came knocking, but eventually conceded on the term that he didn't wander far.

"What's up?" She asked the boy as he crossed his arms and leaned against the banister of the staircase. Amy had only known the boy for a couple of weeks but she had already built a system whenever he needed someone to talk to but wouldn't admit it.

"That old lady kept staring at me and asking questions again." The boy grumbled. Amy rolled her eyes. Missus Goodwin was a godsend at times but she was also a nosy busybody who insisted in knowing the latest gossip of the neighbourhood it was almost like watching an episode of _Desperate Housewives_ playing out before her eyes.

"Ignore her, she's always like that." Amy reassured the boy. "When we first got here, she kept asking if we wanted help and where we came from. _She's got soaps on the brain."_

Steven's lips twitched up into a smile at her sing-song voice and Amy grinned victoriously. She knew it was hard for the boy, finding your fourteen years in the future with no trace of family. She couldn't imagine what he was going through.

"Honestly, missus Goodwin, it's fine!" Rory's hurried voice reassured outside the door as the sound of his keys being inserted into the lock caught Amy's attention. She leaned against her swivel chair and watched the door intently as it slowly opened and her husband came into view, his back turned to her as he attempted to ward off their ravenous neighbour.

"Are you _certain,_ Rory?" Missus Goodwin asked in that honey sweet voice of hers as she eyed him condescendingly. "You've had a long day at work and I know how you men are!"

Amy shared an annoyed look with Steven as Rory attempted to stutter his way out of the situation. Eventually, Amy had enough and stalked over towards the door, glaring at the woman.

"We're doing just fine, so mind your own business." She hissed. The woman looked scandalised at her tone of voice and she felt Rory's burning gaze on the side of her face but she ignored him. "And stop annoying the kid too." With that, she slammed the door in the face of the shocked old lady and finally addressed a gaping Rory. "What? She was being annoying."

"Was that the door?" Ianto came into view as he hopped down the stairs. He was wearing casual clothes, unlike when he first appeared and he was dressed meticulously from head to toe. "What was that about?"

"Nothing important." Rory grumbled and Amy glared at him. Him and Ianto's relationship was tumultuous at best, and she didn't really feel like listening to another one of their arguments.

"Aunt Amy told some old lady off!" Steven replied enthusiastically. "It was awesome!"

Amy smiled proudly at the boy's enthusiasm. He had taken to calling her 'aunt' despite her best attempts to stop him. She had tried calling the Doctor multiple times, but the twat refused to answer her calls. Until then, they had decided the two time foreigners would stay with them in the empty guest rooms. Amy turned to Rory and noticed the conflicted look on his face.

"You okay?" She asked with a frown. Rory snapped out of his stupor and smiled reassuringly at her.

"Yeah, just thinking about work."

"I'm hungry." Steven tugged on her sleeve. "Can you cook again? I liked your cooking."

Rory and Ianto began to splutter their protests but Amy ignored, grinning haughtily at them with a straight posture.

"Come on boys, Steven likes my cooking, so I should cook. Simple as that."

She laughed at the men's irritated groans as she led Steven into the kitchen.

"Keep on whining and I'll make you two help me cook."

She smirked when they both retreated up the stairs.

~DW~

The next day, Amy was woken up by the groaning wheeze of the TARDIS materialisation. Rory appeared to have also heard it as he stirred and turned to face her with wide eyes.

"It's been a month." He hissed.

"Be glad it wasn't ten." Amy hissed back as she jumped out of bed and pulled on a t-shirt and jeans. A beat later, the Doctor burst in with an entirely new outfit that Amy had to do a double-take.

"Ponds! I've found her!" He announced excitedly. "London, twenty thirteen. Well, what are you sitting there for? Come on, get up!" He pulled Amy to her feet and pushed her out the door.

"Isn't that the coat River gifted you on that present planet?" Amy asked, gesturing towards the burgundy coat. The Doctor looked down at it proudly.

"Yes, it is. I was getting sick of tweed."

"Wait, Doctor, there's something we need your help with-" Amy tried.

"No time, weren't you listening? I found Clara!" The Doctor cut her off insistently, opening the door and pushing her into the TARDIS. Rory ran in after, followed by the Doctor who jumped up the stairs and started to mess with the controls.

"What, you actually found her?" Rory asked in surprise.

"Yes- what, you doubted me?" The Doctor asked in horror. Amy and Rory nodded and shrugged shamelessly. The Doctor spluttered and started accusing them of betrayal dramatically. "Doesn't matter though, she wouldn't let me through the doors for some reason."

"Mm, can't think why." Amy nodded sarcastically. "Now on to the real question, why haven't you been answering my calls?"

"I've been busy with stuff." He tried unconvincingly. "It's hard to get phone reception when you're a monk."

Before Amy could continue to grill him, the TARDIS landed roughly and the Doctor was already out the door. She shared an exasperated look with Rory before jumping out after him. They were on the driveway of a house in a neighbourhood similar to hers and there didn't seem to be anyone around. The Doctor walked to the glass door in front of them with purpose.

"Clara?" He asked as he knocked on the door. Amy and Rory looked at each other and moved over to listen more clearly. "See? Look, it's me! De-monked." He spun on the spot and nearly smacked Rory in the face. "Sensible clothes and sensible friends! Can I come in now?"

"I don't understand." The familiar voice said over the intercom.

"Could you just open the door?" The Doctor asked.

"I don't know-"

"Of course you can!" The Doctor yelled with a hint of annoyance in his tone.

"...where I am." Clara finished off. Amy shared a cautious look with Rory while the Doctor stared at the intercom warily.

"I don't know where I am. Where am I? Please tell me where I am! I don't know where I am!"

With that, the Doctor pulled out the screwdriver and unlocked the door. They all barged through and found an unconscious Clara lying at the base of the stairs. Amy froze at the sight of the girl she had failed to save.

"Clara? Clara!" The Doctor cried out as he kneeled beside her. Rory joined him and placed his fingers on her neck in search for a pulse while the Doctor pulled out his screwdriver and scanned her.

"Doctor, I can't feel a pulse." Rory said worriedly as Clara's disembodied voice sounded all around them. Amy couldn't help but feel tortured by it, a reminder of the last time she had failed to save her.

"I can still hear her." Amy pointed out worriedly.

"Well, you wouldn't." She heard the Doctor say and focused on his voice as a distraction. "And her consciousness is being uploaded so- so..." He turned to look at the stairs and Amy followed his gaze.

"Oh my god." She gasped. A woman with long brown hair's body was facing but where he face should have been was a circular dish with information streaming across it. "Is that a woman?"

"Look closer." The Doctor breathed. Amy looked at the thing again and her heart leapt into her throat when she saw the flash of brown hair looking around inside the dish frantically. The same face that was currently lying on the floor.

" _Where am I? I don't know where I am. I don't know where I am!_ "

The sound of the sonic caused distracted Amy from the frightened mantra and she saw the determined yet confused look on the Doctor's face. The woman quickly faded in a flash of blue light and was replaced with what looked like a DIY robot gone wrong.

"Doctor..." Rory breathed and Amy saw him straightening his crouch in surprise. "What is that?"

"A walking base station." The Doctor whispered.

"A what?" Amy squeaked, staring at the robot in surprise, her gaze locked on Clara's scared face.

"A walking Wi-Fi base station, hoovering up data. Hoovering up people!" He explained frantically, spinning around and throwing the sonic to Amy. Amy fumbled a bit but eventually caught it. "Use that, don't let it continue the data transfer."

"What are you going to do?" She called out as he jumped up the stairs hurriedly.

"To find a laptop!" He cried out. Amy sighed and scanned the station, turning to Rory.

"How is she?"

"There's nothing I can do!" Rory cried out, gesturing towards the woman in frustration. He took a calming breath and addressed her again. "There's nothing I can do."

Amy nodded and turned towards the stairs at the sound of the Doctor bounding down. He jumped the last flight of steps, almost crashing straight into Rory but catching himself at the last minute. He produced a blue laptop from his pockets and started to type furiously.

"Amy, the sonic." He growled. Amy threw it to him and he caught it fluidly, scanning the laptop before throwing it back to her. "Keep stopping them, we can't let them win."

"What are you doing?" Rory asked.

"Hacking into it, reversing the upload." He replied coolly before turning back to the laptop and typing rapidly. He murmured ever few seconds but Amy wasn't paying attention. She was frantically wondering what was going on and what Steven and Ianto would think when they woke up to find them gone.

"I still can't feel a pulse!" Rory's cry jolted Amy back into reality and she slouched in defeat. Suddenly, a beam of blue light from the base station streamed into Clara, who rolled to her side, breathing in deeply and coughing. The Doctor was by her side, comforting her. Rory fell back in relief and grinned at Amy. That was when she realised he was still in his pyjamas and laughed at him.

"What?" He frowned. Still giggling, Amy gestured towards his attire and he flushed deeply. The Doctor laughed along with her at the misfortune of Rory Williams.

~DW~

After they had tucked Clara in bed, the Doctor had set about doing chores to alleviate his boredom despite Amy's warnings. Giving up an hour in, Amy and Rory changed into more comfortable clothing and set up chairs outside the TARDIS, sipping coffee and talking peacefully while the Doctor zoomed about like a tornado.

Finally, he trudged over to them with the base station in tow. He dumped the DIY robot unceremoniously on the ground and collapsed in the seat beside Amy.

"Tuckered yourself out?" She asked sarcastically, taking a sip of her coffee. It wasn't as good as Ianto's, as the Welshman had quickly proven when he had joined in their residence. The Doctor merely grunted before turning to Rory.

"There's a trolley in the TARDIS storage cupboard. Go get it for me." He ordered.

"Which one?" Rory asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, I don't know! Just go find it!" The Doctor said exasperatedly. Rory rolled his eyes and entered the TARDIS to find the trolley. Amy watched him with a sip of her coffee. Next time, she was bringing a flask of Ianto's coffee. "There was something you wanted to tell me."

The steady tone caught Amy off guard and she had to jog her memory to remember what she needed to tell him.

"Was there?" She furrowed her eyebrows. It suddenly hit her and her eyes lit up. "Oh, um, there is." She turned and noticed the Doctor's concerned gaze. "What?"

"Are you alright?" He asked cautiously. Amy nodded slowly. "You look tired."

"Oh, that." Amy nodded. "It's nothing, really. I've just been feeling ill recently."

"Well, no surprise there." The Doctor scoffed. "You humans catch a cold from the littlest of things it's ridiculous. Anyway, what was it you wanted to tell me?"

"Not long after you left us, something strange happened." Amy started cautiously. The Doctor nodded and gestured for her to continue. "Well, I was in the kitchen trying to cook- oh, don't give me that." She scowled at the sour expression on the Doctor's face. "As I was saying, I was in the kitchen and two people just... _appeared_ out of nowhere."

"How do you mean?" The Doctor asked, and Amy could already see the wheels turning in his head.

"I mean that one second they weren't there and the next, they were."

"Interesting." The Doctor mumbled. Amy waited for him to go on. Several seconds passed before she realised he was too wrapped up in his own thoughts.

"Doctor?" She nudged him cautiously. "What are you thinking?"

"I'm going to have to scan them." The Doctor turned to face her. "I have a theory, more of a hunch really. Are they the same thing? If I scan them, I'll be able to determined whether or not my hunch/theory is correct."

"Okay." Amy said simply as Rory left the TARDIS with the trolley in tow. "As soon as we sort things out here."

"Agreed." The Doctor nodded. Rory dumped the trolley in front of the Doctor's feet and scowled when the Time Lord smile innocently at him. "You took your time."

"The TARDIS kept stalling." Rory accused.

"Was it? Are you sure you didn't get lost, again?" The Doctor asked casually, ignoring Rory's heated glare. "Never mind that, I need you to help me set up." He pulled the laptop out of his pocket again and fiddled around before placing it on the ground and helping Rory set up.

Realising there was nothing else to do, she stood up.

"Where are you off to?" Rory asked, looking up at her.

"Gonna make more coffee." She shrugged. Rory nodded and Amy picked up the empty mugs, taking that as her cue to leave.

~DW~

When she next emerged with three coffee cups in hand, the Doctor and Rory were both facing a small window. Amy looked up to see Clara staring warily at them.

"What did I miss?" She asked, handing Rory a mug.

"I just invented the quadricycle!" The Doctor whispered in awe, snatching his own coffee cup. Amy nodded at him in confusion before look up to the equally confused Clara.

"Hi!" She waved cheerily.

"Hi." The woman waved back, brows furrowed in confusion. "What happened to me?"

"Don't you remember?" The Doctor asked, walking forward slightly in concern.

"I was scared. Really scared." Clara replied, though she sounded confused with her words. "I didn't know where I was. I thought I saw-" she paused and her gaze turned glassy for a second. "It must have been a dream."

"Do you know now?" The Doctor asked. When Clara stared at him in confusion, he amended his words. "Your surroundings. Do you know where you are now?"

"Yes." Clara replied with a firm nod.

"I think you fell down the stairs." Rory pointed out, crossing his arms and gazing at the woman analytically. "You were knocked out when we found you and the- and that explains your bruise." He caught his words and Amy noticed the way Clara rubbed the side of her head. "You'll be fine, I checked."

"Thank you." Clara smiled gratefully.

"You should go to sleep. You're safe now, I promise." The Doctor nodded, rocking back and forth on his feet for a second. He looked like a little child. "Goodnight, Clara." He turned on his heels and walked back to where they were stationed. Amy watched as Clara slowly closed the window before turning back to the Doctor.

"She's properly okay, yeah?" She asked in concern.

"Properly, totally, definitely." The Doctor assured her.

"Are you guarding me?" Amy turned around to see Clara looking down at them curiously. "The three of you?"

"Well, yes. Yes, we are." The Doctor replied with a grin.

"Are you seriously going to sit down there all night?" Clara giggled. Amy definitely didn't intend to. She'd rather sleep in a nice warm bed inside the TARDIS for the night while the Doctor stood guard.

"Don't know about them, they're only human, but yes. I promise. I won't budge from this spot." He nodded, crossing his legs and fiddling with the laptop.

"Well, then. I'll have to come to you." Clara said. Amy turned to see her close the window.

"Eh?" The Doctor uttered in confusion. Amy rolled her eyes.

"You seriously weren't expecting her to stay up there all night with all her questions, were you?" Rory asked in surprise. The Doctor started to stutter out a response.

"Well, while you work on that," Amy gestured towards the Doctor with an eye roll. "I'm going to see if she's going to need help. We've already got coffee." She didn't wait for a response, making a beeline for the door.

She stepped inside and followed the sound of activity to the kitchen. Clara was fumbling through cupboards so Amy had to cough to catch her attention. The woman jumped and turned to face her with wide eyes.

"Hi." She squeaked in surprise.

"Hi." Amy waved with a smile. "Is that going to be a recurring thing here?"

"Maybe." Clara shrugged helplessly. "Was there something you needed? I was going to come outside in a few minutes anyway."

"No, no, I just came to tell you that you don't need to worry about coffee for us. We've made our own." Amy's hand shot forward to amend her words when Clara's eyes widened. "No, I mean, we had a flask and our own mugs from earlier!" She reassured the woman. "We live near here."

"I've never seen you before." Clara said with no trace of accusation in her voice.

"We're like hermits." Amy shrugged casually. Clara nodded and silence pierced the air as the woman got back to work. Amy staggered slightly as a wave of dizziness and nausea washed over her. She gripped the counter tightly with white knuckles and forced the bile down.

"You okay?" Clara asked with concern.

"Fine." Amy nodded in reassurance. "Tell you what, could do with some food too."

"Yes, of course! There's some food in there." Clara gestured towards a cupboard and Amy had to give her props for being so nice and generous to a complete stranger. The sound of the kettle reached her ears and she heard Clara pour herself some tea as she fished out some bourbons and jammy dodgers.

The two wrapped up in the kitchen and left the house, quickly locating the Doctor and Rory where Amy had left them.

"I like your house." The Doctor said as Amy took the cup of tea off her hands so she could set the chair down opposite her own.

"It isn't mine." Clara replied. "I'm a friend of the family."

"Do you look after the kids?" The Doctor asked and Amy winced at the parallel. "Oh yes, you're a governess, aren't you?" He tapped his forehead with a wrench he didn't have before. Amy caught Rory rolling his eyes from where he was positioned connecting two wires. "Just like..."

"Just like what?" Clara asked as she sat down slowly on her chair. Amy sat in her own chair next to the Doctor.

"Just like..." He took a sip of his coffee before handing it to Amy. "I thought you probably would be."

" _Smooth_." She muttered under her breath.

"So I know the tech guru, but who are you two?" Clara asked, turning to Amy curiously.

"Amy and Rory Pond" The Doctor replied when Amy opened her mouth to reply. She snapped it shut, shooting a glare in his direction.

"Nice to meet you." She smiled at them warmly before turning to the Doctor with a frown. "Are you going to explain what happened to me?"

"While you're at it, explain to us as well." Rory said, finishing up whatever he was doing and crossing his arms. The Doctor picked up the laptop and sat back down. Amy hadn't realised he was standing.

"There's something in the Wi-Fi." He started ominously.

"OK." Clara nodded with a smirk, clearly not taking it seriously.

"This whole world is swimming in Wi-Fi. We're living in a Wi-Fi soup!"

"Charming." Rory muttered bluntly. The Doctor whacked him on the head fondly before continuing, suddenly very deadly serious that it made Amy cautious.

"Suppose something got inside it. Suppose there was something living in the Wi-Fi, harvesting human minds, extracting them. Imagine that. Human souls trapped like flies in the World Wide Web, stuck forever, crying out for help." He stopped suddenly and began typing as if he hadn't just creeped them all out.

"Isn't that basically Twitter?" Clara joked with a smirk. Amy snorted at the comment. "What's that face for?"

Amy turned to see the Doctor staring at Clara intently. It was probably because she mentioned Twitter. He hated Twitter.

"A computer can hack another computer. A living, sentient computer...maybe that could hack people. Edit them. Rewrite them."

"Like a really bad fanfiction." Rory pointed out.

"This _is_ a really bad fanfiction." Amy grumbled, gesturing towards the house and their surroundings.

"Why would you say that?" Clara asked with a smile on her lips.

"Because a few hours ago you knew nothing about the Internet." He pointed at her cautiously. "And you just made a joke about _Twitter."_

" _Oh."_ Clara straightened in surprise. "Oh, that's weird. I know all about computers now in my head. Where did that come from?"

"You were uploaded for a while." The Doctor explained, looking straight at her. "Wherever you were, you bought something extra back. Which I very much doubt you're going to be allowed to keep."

"What do that mean?" Amy asked, standing up when the Doctor did. She followed his gaze to the figure under the lamp. It was kind of creepy the way he just stood there. "One guy, so what?"

"One walking base station disguised as a man." The Doctor explained.

"Um, Doctor," Rory called out. "The lights."

Amy didn't need to turn around to see multiple lights turning on in different houses. She turned around to see Clara transfixed by the lights, Rory looking much more cautious.

"What's going on? Is the Wi-Fi switching on the lights?" Clara asked worriedly as she spun on the spot.

"No. The people are switching on the lights. The Wi-Fi is switching on the people." The Doctor explained. Clara turned around to say something but something behind Amy caught her attention and her eyes widened. Amy turned to see the DIY robot head on the man.

"What is that thing?" Clara asked, sounding more curious than afraid.

"A walking base station, you saw one earlier."

"I saw my mum." Clara admitted sadly.

"Must have taken an image from your subconscious, thrown it back at you. Active camouflage." He smacked his forehead as Rory gripped Amy's hand.

"So you're saying they could be anywhere." Rory concluded and the Doctor nodded solemnly. Something in Amy's peripheral vision caught her attention and she turned to see the lights of London switching off in the distance.

"Why is that happening?" Amy asked, catching their attention.

"What's going on?" Clara asked. "All our lights on, everyone else's off. Why?"

"A beacon." Rory realised.

"I'm sorry?" Clara questioned.

"You know, like boats in the fog and lighthouses. They home in on the lighthouse like a beacon to reach their destination."

"We must be one hell of a target right now." The Doctor whispered.

"What do we do?" Amy turned to face him. The Doctor's posture shifted into one of determination as he grabbed Clara's hand.

"You three, me, box, now!"

* * *

 **A/N:** I don't have much to say this post other than **#NoLaurelNoArrow**. I hope you guys genuinely enjoy my writing and I don't disappoint you the way I've been disappointed this week.

Next post you will get an answer to one of the arcs I've set up. Also, expect some big changes to _Cold War._ This is my canon and I want to shape it the way I envision it while staying faithful to the source material. I want to do this story justice.

Until then.


	8. A Note of Absence

Hi guys! Just a quick note to let you know that I haven't given up on the series. I need you guys to be patient with me as I go through my final exams, I really want to do good on them. The series will resume as soon as I've finished. Other things to note:

-The sequel to Alone in Uncharted Territory will begin with A Christmas Invasion on December 1st, 2016.

-I am removing the Dark Forest arc from Alone in Uncharted Territory and posting it as its own story.

-A Sarah Jane Adventures fanfiction set in the Alone No More universe is currently in the making.

-I plan to continue sometime past June.

Don't review on this. It'll be taken down when I'm posting again.


End file.
